dare and loving kiss
by foxgirl123
Summary: when Sasori is dare to kiss Deidara in a game of truth or dare everything becomes a wreck. what will happen? R&R and rated T for violence and some bad language


One day at the Akatsuki everyone was bored. "DANMIT HIDAN STOP BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!" Kakzu screamed at Hidan who had just got done doing one of his rituals. No one could think,they couldn't go out cause today was one of the hottest days of the year. The TV and DDR was broke because of Tobi. The only people who were really doing anything was Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. Itachi was painting his nails, Sasori was working on puppets and Deidara was seeing if he could mold clay while sitting upside down on the couch.

"EVERYBODY COME IN TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Konan yelled and Deidara was surprised by the yell he fell on his head. "Ow un" he said as he got up and rubbed his head and soon everyone came in to the living room. "What the fucking hell, are you fucking screaming about danmit" Hidan yelled. "We're gonna play a game" Konan said smiling. "Nani?" everybody said. "Why?" Zetsu asked. "Because today is sssoooo boring and I wanna do something fun" she said still smiling.

"So what are we playing?" Kisame asked who was bored still. "We're playing TRUTH OR DARE!" she yelled. "Ugh" most of them said but ended up playing. Soon everyone had sat down and most of them wasn't paying atteion. "I'll go first" Itachi said. "OK" Konan said smiling. "Hidan truth or dare" Itachi said. "Dare bitch" he replied back. "Ok I dare you to not say a curse word for the rest of the day" Itachi said smirking.

"WHAT YOU ARNT SERIOUS!" Hidan yelled and Itachi just smirked more. Hidan glared and mumbled something under his breath. "Your turn Hidan" Konan said. "Ok Konan truth or dare" Hidan said who was still pissed. "Truth" she said cheery. "Ok is it true you and Pein are going out" he asked and everyone looked at him.

"Mhm it's true" she said and everyone but Pein's jaw dropped. "Whoa un" Deidara said. "Ok my turn Sasori truth or dare" Konan asked who had a plan already in her head. "Hn dare" he said not really caring. Konan grinned evily and said "Ok I dare you to kiss Deidara" and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Hell no I'm not kissing that brat" Sasori yelled pointing at Deidara. "And I don't want him kissing me un" Deidara said who was trying not to blush. The truth was Deidara had fallen in love with his partner ever since him and Deidara first met but like hell he was gonna say anything. "You have to I dared you" Konan said. "Yeah if I have to stop cussing for today then you can kiss Deidara" Hidan said. "Gggrrrr fine!" sasori said who got up and kissed Deidara and sat back down glaring. Deidara on the other hand was trying hard not to blush.

After awhile everyone stopped playing and started doing other stuff. Deidara sat in his room thinking about his danna. "Danna's lips are so soft I really should thank Konan for the dare" he thought as he looked at the ceiling. Soon Deidara got up and started walking towards the kitchen. He almost went in when he heard voices and stopped. "So did you like kissing Deidara" he heard Itachi ask. "He must be talking to Sasori-danna" Deidara thought.

'hell no i hated it" Sasori had said and Deidara felt his heart hurt a little. "Dont tell me you don't like him" Itachi asked. "No I don't like him in fact I hate him I wish he would die or leave or something I don't care" he heard Sasori and Deidara started crying. "H-he hates me and wishes I was dead or was gone" he thought and ran back into his room.

~back in the kitchen~

"You know you cant keep lieing to yourself and I, I'm your friend Sasori (Itachi and Sasori are friends O_O) Itachi said. Sasori sighed and looked down. "I know but I don't know what to do. He doesn't even like me he just thinks of me as his partner" Sasori said. "That's not true" Itachi said and Sasori looked at him. "What are you talking about" he asked.

I've heard him talk about you a lot saying how he's really happy that your his friend and even though you guys fight he just happy to know some one like you. I think he really does like you, a lot" Itachi said. "Yeah right Itachi your just trying to make me feel better" Sasori said. "You really are dense aren't?" you Itachi asked. "What the hells that suppose to mean?" Sasori asked who was now glaring at the Uchiha. "Oh my god Deidara is in love you it's so obvious everyone knows" Itachi yelled. Sasori was taking back by this.

"If you don't believe me ask Konan" Itachi said. "Why her?" Sasori asked. "Because that's the whole reason she dared you to kiss him because she knew he likes you" Itachi said and Sasori was shocked. "I-If he likes me then why has he never told me?" Sasori asked and Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "You are dense. The only reason he never said anything was because he thinks you don't like him" Itachi said.

"Guys, guys" Tobi said running in with tears coming out of his mask. "Tobi what's wrong now" Itachi said sighing. "Deidara-sempi is gone" Tobi said and Sasori and Itachi were shocked. "What are you talking about Tobi he's probably around here somewhere" Itachi said. "No h-hes not I've looked everywhere all I found was this letter and his cloak in his room" Tobi said and held up the note and had Deidara's cloak in his other hand. Sasori grabbed the letter while Tobi hugged Deidara's cloak.

Before he could read it all three of them heard Konan shout "SASORI!" and saw her stomp into the kitchen, grab onto the front of Sasori's cloak and give him a death glare. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO DEIDARA!" she yelled. "What are you talking about?" Sasori asked. "I just saw him running out of the base crying I tried to catch him and try to ask him whats wrong but all I could get out of him was that him saying his danna hates him and then he left so what the hell did you do" she asked again. "Oh fuck he must have heard you Sasori" Itachi said and Sasori felt like he was gonna crack in two.

"I gotta find him!" Sasori said ripping out of Konan's grip and started running towards the base's door. "SASORI!" Konan yelled to him. "What!?" he said stopping. "Please make sure he's ok" Konan said and Sasori nodded and ran out the door.

~deidara's pov~

"I ran farther and farther into the forest crying and soon I got tired so I stopped and crawled into a near by cave and cried. "H-he hates me and wishes I was dead or gone. Well he got his wish" I thought. After a bit I got out and started walking only to realize it was a big mistake because soon it started raining and all I had on was my normal black pants and shirt since I left my former cloak in my old room since I wouldn't need it anymore. Soon I was soaking wet and started shaking and looked and found another small cave and I ran into into and shook. "I-I'm so cold" I thought and wished I could see Sasori again but then told myself to stop thinking about him.

All of a sudden a little devil version of myself on my shoulder. "You need to stop thinking about him remember he hates you so stop loving him you should hate him un" told the devil thing said. "No you should still love him he might not have meant it un" I heard and looked and saw an angel version of me on my other shoulder. "Ok who or what are you two un" I asked. "We're your good and evil side or concusses or w/e it is un" the devil version said.

"Ok thats clears up one question" I said. "Yes but still you must go back and forgive Sasori-danna he might not have men't it un" the angel version said. 'Yeah right don't listen to this Mr bright and happy and listen to me un" the devil version said. "Hey shut up you jackass un" the angel said glaring at the devil. "Ooo I'm so scared un, watcha gonna do about it" the devil thing said and started laughing.

"Ggggrrrrrr take this un" the angel said and threw a bomb at the devil, it blew up and the devil disappeared. "Oh you're not getting away that easy un" angel Deidara said and disappeared. "What the hell" I thought and soon I felt light headed and everything went black. I thought I heard someone yell out my name but I don't know.

~sasori's pov~

I had been looking all over for Deidara and I still couldn't find him. "Danmit what if I cant find him" I thought. "Come on just leave him he's a worthless brat" I heard and looked over and saw on my shoulder a little devil version of me. "Oh what the hell?" I thought. "He's not a worthless brat and don't give up on him, you must find him" I heard and looked over to my other shoulder and found a angel version of myself.

"What the hell what are you things" I asked. "We're your concusses or evil and good sides we really don't know really" the angel thing said. "Yeah and go on forget about the brat and go back to the base" the devil thing said. "No don't leave him it's raining and he could be out here somewhere" the angel thing said. "AANNNGGGEEELLLL SSSAAAASSSOOORRRIIIII-DDAAAANNAAAAA!!!!" I heard and all of a sudden an angel version of Deidara appeared by the angel version of me and hugged it.

"What is it angel Dei-chan" the angel version of me asked. "Devil Deidara was being mean to me again un" the Deidara angel said. "It's alright little one" the Sasori angel said and hugged the Deidara angel. "Nice one" I heard and looked at my devil version and saw a devil version of Deidara by my devil version. "Hehe it's his fault, he started it anyway un" the Deidara devil said.

"That's my devil" the Sasori devil said and kissed the Deidara devil on his cheek and put an arm around Deidara devil's waist. "What the?" I thought. "Angel danna can I have a kiss" the Deidara angel asked. I looked at the two angels. "Sure my little angel Dei-chan" Sasori angel said and kissed the Deidara angel. "What the hell so you things are all together" I said.

"Yeah" all four of them said. "Wait you two know where Deidara is right" I asked the Deidara angel and devil. "Yeah" they said. "Where!" I asked them. "Hhmmm last time I saw him he was freezing in a cave crying about he thinks you hate him. I told him to get over it but he wouldn't listen un" Deidara devil said.  
"What?" I asked. "Yeah un, you hurt him bad though I know you didn't mean to. He's in a cave about five miles that way but you might wanna hurry though" Deidara angel said and pointed north and I ran that way. "Thanks what ever you are" I said and ran to the cave. "DEIDARA!" I yelled but no answer so I went to look inside and saw Deidara unconscious on the ground. "DEIDARA!" I yelled again and went over and picked him up.

I felt his forehead. "Oh no he's burning up and his body is freezing" I thought. I set him down, quickly took off my cloak, wrapped it around him, picked him back and ran as fast as I could to the base.

~normal pov and at the base~

"Ugh were is Sasori with Deidara it's been two hours since he left" Konan said who was sitting on the couch waiting. "Maybe he couldn't find him" Itachi suggested and Konan gave him a glare. "Don't say that" she said. Soon everyone heard the door slam open and saw a soaked Sasori and Deidara wrapped up in his arms. "Konan your good with medicines take Deidara hes running a high fever" Sasori said and Konan grabbed Deidara and took him into her room.

"Dude where'd you find him?" Itachi asked. "I found him passed out in a cave soaking wet with a high fever" Sasori said sitting on the couch. "Sasori is Deidara-sempi ok?" Tobi asked as he ran in to the living room. "I don't know until Konan tells us" he told Tobi. "Oh.." Tobi said, sat down and waited.

Soon Konan came out of her room. "How is he? Sasori asked. "Well his fever has gone down and I got most of them wet clothes off but he's sleeping right now. If you want though you can go see him just don't wake him up" Konan said and Sasori ran into her room and saw Deidara laying on the bed covered up sleeping.

~sasori's pov~

I sat down by the bed and stared at him. "This is all my fault I should have just told him how I felt" I thought. "Nnng" I heard and saw Deidara stir and soon his eyes open. "D-Deidara?" I said. "Danna where am I un" Deidara asked. "You're back at the base" Sasori said and Deidara shot up. "What, why!? un" he asked. "Because when I found you you were passed out and had a high fever" Sasori told him. "B-but why did you bring me back, why did you come look for me at all you hate me un" Deidara said looking down. "What are you talking about I don't hate you" Sasori told him.

"LIER I HEARD YOU TELLING ITACHI THAT YOU HATE ME AND WISH I WAS GONE OR DEAD UN!!" Deidara yelled. All of a sudden Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and hugged him. "D-danna u-un?" Deidara stuttered and started blushing. "I don't hate you I didn't mean it I was lieing to myself to cover up the fact that..." Sasori stopped and Deidara looked at him. "Cover up what un?" he asked.

"To cover up the fact that I love you Deidara" Sasori said and kissed Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened in shock but soon closed and kissed back. "I-I love you to Sasori-danna un" he said smiling and all of a sudden they heard a whole bunch of clapping. They turned around to see everyone in the door way. "It's about time" Pein said and everyone smiled. Sasori smiled and hugged Deidara. Finally they were together.


End file.
